La promesse faite à son passé
by Ryu Sparrow
Summary: apres la disparition de Jack, Tia Dalma revele à ses amis le sombre passé du Capitaine du Black Pearl.....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ryu Maxwell Chang

Disclaimer : buuuu y en a aucun à moi…….

_**La promesse faite à son passé **_

C'est dans une lourde atmosphère qu'ils étaient tous attablés.

Le marais résonnait de ses pacifiques bruits nocturnes, mais ils ne prêtaient nullement l'oreille à les écouter.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow s'était offert en sacrifice au Kraken sous leurs yeux, il avait disparut avec le _Pearl_ dans les flots bouillonnants, emporté à jamais par la bête de Davy Jones….

Sa dette de sang était payée mais il laissait derrière lui un équipage en proie au désespoir et aux regrets.

Ils levèrent leur verre à sa mémoire :

au plus grand des capitaines ! dit Gibbs, des tremolos dans la voix

à Jack Sparrow ! dit Will.

Il n'était pas difficile de déceler une pointe d'amertume dans les propos du jeune homme, et pourtant il ajouta :

mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fuit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé le Pearl au Kraken ? qu'a-t-il donc de particulier ce bateau pour que Jack ait été jusqu'à sceller un pacte avec Davy Jones ?

Elizabeth resta silencieuse….l'équipage la suivait dans le mutisme.

ça….je peux vous le raconter….

La voix de Tia Dalma venait de rompre le lourd silence qui régnait

comme il vous l'avait dit….lui et moi nous connaissions depuis longtemps….je connaît son histoire mieux que quiconque et la raison de son attachement au Black Pearl…

Tous semblaient soudain pendus aux lèvres de la shaman.

Elle se cala dans sa chaise et commença son recit.

tout commença il y a environ 15 ans de cela_….._

Ps : oui je sais c'est cruel de s'arrêter là…..mwahaaha !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_La saison humide était déjà bien entamée mais la chaleur ne perdait pas en intensité._

_J'étais encore novice dans la fonction de Shaman, mais je commençais à faire mes preuves seule._

_Alors que j'étais sur la plage à la recherche de quelques herbes et autres algues, mon regard s'arrêta sur une curieuse ombre au loin…..curieuse en effet car il n'y avait rien alentour…juste une étendue de sable à perte de vue…._

_Piquée par la curiosité et poussée par un sentiment étrange je m'avançais….j'aperçu alors la forme distinguée d'un corps qui s'était échoué….en m'approchant encore je vis un homme étendu sur le ventre._

_Un homme ? Non….un jeune homme plutôt ! Il ne devait guère avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans, ses cheveux bruns lui descendaient sur les épaules et quelques mèches collaient à son visage fin._

_La fine barbe naissant à son menton indiquait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais pas encore un homme._

_Je remarquais un bandana rouge noué autour de son bras droit, et plusieurs traces de sang sur sa chemise…._

_Je le cru mort mais en écoutant attentivement je perçu les faibles mouvements de sa respirations._

_Je tentais alors de le réveiller mais mes efforts furent vains._

_C'est en le retournant sur le dos que je compris son silence…..son épaule droite était percée de 2 trous….à l'évidence, les balles d'un mousquet tirées quasiment à bout portant…_

_Ses bras portaient des traces de griffures…la morsure du fouet sans doute…._

_Au moins était il vivant….par quel miracle nul ne le sait, mais il était vivant…..du moins si j'intervenait suffisamment vite._

_Je me hâtais alors d'aller chercher de l'aide, et quelques minutes plus tard je fis transporter ce jeune homme jusqu'à ma cabane. Je l'allongeais avec précaution et commençais à le soigner._

_Je du extraire les balles fichées sous sa peau et m'atteler à faire baisser la fièvre qui l'avait gagné._

_En dénouant le bandana de son bras, je vis un « P » marqué au fer rouge, la trace était récente et commençait à peine à cicatriser…un pirate……si jeune…_

_Une fois ses plaies pansées, je commençais une longue série de veillées, changeant régulièrement les pansements, désinfectant les plaies suintantes et épongeant son front brûlant…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il ouvrit les yeux._

_Il était épuisé, affaiblit mais je ne lu pas que de la fatigue physique dans_ _ses yeux…._

on peut dire que tu reviens de loin jeune pirate….quel est ton nom ?

Jack…..Jack Sparrow….lâcha t'il dans un souffle

_Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours d'un air inquiet, je le rassurais alors :_

ne crains rien…tu es en sécurité ici ! que t'es il arrivé au juste ?

_Il serra les poings à l'écoute de ma question, elle semblait le perturber au plus haut point_

je…..c'est…..une longue histoire……

j'ai tout mon temps

la Compagnie des Indes…..ils…..ce….cet homme….

_Sa respiration se saccada et il redoubla d'effort pour contenir ses larmes. Je posais ma main sur la sienne voyant que le moment était mal choisi pour lui demander cela, il était visiblement encore sous le choc._

calme toi….excuse moi d'avoir été indiscrète….je t'embarrasse avec mes questions, tu m'en parlera plus tard si le cœur t'en dis, pour le moment tu as besoin de calme et de beaucoup de repos….

_Le jeune Jack acquiesça, il se recala dans les oreillers non sans avoir esquissé une grimace de douleur. Je remontais la couverture sur lui et il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, épuisé physiquement et moralement._

_Je me doutais un peu de se qui avait pu lui arriver…..la marque au fer rouge qu'il portait était récente, les chairs étaient encore à vif et il n'était pas difficile de deviner que son chemin avait croisé celui de la Compagnie des Indes._

_Toujours est il que j'ignorais comment il en était arrivé là…..peut être lèverait il le voile sur ce mystère qui l'entourait…._

_Ce jeune homme m'intriguait, mes pouvoirs de shaman me révélaient que son destin était hors du commun et qu'il serait appelé à vivre de grandes choses…même si la route commençait de façon bien difficile._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Quelques jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels mon blessé reprenait quelques forces. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et je me doutais que de sombres pensées l'obsédaient….son sommeil souvent agité exprimait clairement le choc dont il avait été victime._

_Une fin d'après midi, alors que je nettoyais les plaies de son épaule, je le vis serrer les dents sous la douleur pour ne pas crier_ :

je suis désolée ! m'excusais je….les plaies sont profondes du fait que les balles ne soient pas ressorties….ça n'a pas été évident de les extirper de là crois moi !

Celui qui a fait ça, soit ne savait pas viser, soit au contraire il était fort habile…

ni l'un ni l'autre….ce n'est rien de plus qu'un assassin….

_Je fus surprise de sa réponse….à vrai dire je m'étonnais surtout de le voir aligner plus de 2 mots à la suite…._

_Sa voix se troubla soudain_…..

- cet homme m'a tout prit….

_Je m'assis à ses cotés sentant qu'il voulait se confier….son secret pesait maintenant trop lourd à son cœur, il était temps pour lui d'en parler….même si il n'en reparla jamais plus par la suite_….

la Compagnie des Indes hmmm ? demandais je….

hmmm…..Beckett….Cutler Beckett….un nom que je n'oublierai jamais…

d'où viens tu Jack ?

je n'ai pas vraiment d'attache puisque je suis né sur un navire…

sur un navire, quelle chance….

Le Black Pearl, le navire de mon père le capitaine Jim Sparrow !

_Les yeux dans le vague il poursuivit son reçit :_

ce navire je le connais par cœur, de la proue à la poupe, de la coque au pont, je connais chaque voile chaque mat chaque écoutille !

J'ai grandi sur ce navire…..je n'ai pas connu ma mère car elle n'a pas survécut longtemps à ma naissance…c'est donc mon père qui s'est toujours occupé de moi….et en tant que pirate il n'était pas familier des longues escales….c'est donc sur le Pearl que j'ai passé mon enfance….

Il m'a tout appris…à reconnaître la simple brise de celle qui annonce la tempête…les variations de l'océan….

Quand j'ai eu 8 ans (_un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage_), il m'a laissé pour la première fois la j'étais encore trop petit il m'a fait grimper sur une caisse…il a placé mes mains sur la barre les entourant des siennes et m'a dit :

fils ! tu prends tout droit dans cette direction, garde un œil sur le compas ! en tant que fils de pirate et bientôt pirate toi-même il te faut connaître le port d'attache de tout bon pirate qui se respecte ! cap sur Tortuga ! mais quoi qu'il arrive….quoi que l'on puisse te faire…jamais tu m'entends….jamais tu ne dois révéler l'emplacement de cette île à quiconque n'est pas pirate ! seuls savent y aller ceux qui y sont déjà aller…..

Je lui promis de ne jamais en parler à quiconque….

Mon enfance a été rythmée par des semaines de navigation ponctuées d'abordage, de pillage, de fêtes arrosées de rhum ...mais je n'échangerais pour rien au monde cette enfance là…j'ai passé de merveilleux moment avec mon père sur le Pearl……jusqu'à ce jour….

_Son regard s'assombrit, ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps et sa mâchoire se contracta_.

nous faisions voiles au large de Port Royal….lorsque nous avons croisé « L'Invincible »…le navire amiral de la Compagnie des Indes….

Il avait reconnu le Pearl et s'est alors lancé à notre poursuite ! Mais il connaissait mal mon père….par vent arrière le Pearl peut distancer même le plus rapide vaisseaux de la flotte royale…mon père a donc ordonné de sortir les voiles et nous avons commencé à prendre le large à grande vitesse….mais la chance nous a vite abandonné….le vent a cessé permettant ainsi à L'Invincible de gagner sur nous….lorsqu'il a été à portée il a laissé parler ses canons en premiers, nous prenant ainsi de vitesse…..

L'abordage fut lancé et le combat s'engagea…..nombreux hommes y laissèrent leur peau…je me défendais de mon coté comme je le pouvais et comme je l'avais appris….

Mais nous avons du rapidement nous rendre à l'évidence….ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous….il en venait toujours plus et nous avons finalement du nous rendre….et c'est là que le cauchemar commence…..

_Il se passa les mains sur le visage, reprenant son souffle, ravalant ses larmes luttant pour ne pas les laisser paraître…il souffla et reprit :_

nous avons été fait prisonniers….du moins les survivants….mon père ne me quittait pas des yeux…je me doutais que la suite serait plus horrible encore que cette cuisante défaite …mais je savais que le mot d'ordre était le silence quoi qu'il puisse arriver….

On nous fit aligner sur le pont et un homme fit son apparition passant les prisonniers en revue.

Un homme s'avança….Cutler Beckett, un jeune officier fraîchement promu au rang de capitaine de vaisseau.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux dans notre direction, comme si nous étions de misérables insectes nuisibles qu'il fallait éradiquer.

Sous nos yeux...il fit couler le Black Pearl….impuissants nous assistions à une partie de notre vie qui disparaissait avec le navire. Je vis les larmes de mon père couler pour la première fois….mais il les ravala bien vite…..Beckett s'arrêta à la hauteur de notre maître d'équipage, il lui demanda :

Toi ! dis moi ou se trouve Tortuga !

Le maître d'équipage resta silencieux évidemment…nous étions tous tenus par le même serment….

_La voix de Jack se remit à trembler mais il ne discontinua pas_ :

C'est alors qu'il donna l'ordre à un de ses hommes….

donnez lui une bonne raison de se taire !

Un des soldats se plaça alors derrière notre maître d'équipage, il le fit plier à genoux…..et….(_Jack resserra les poings tant et si fort que les jointures de ces doigts en devenaient blanches_)…et….il lui trancha la gorge !

Je du me retenir pour ne pas hurler…j'étais fils de pirate…..j'étais habitué à voir le sang couler…mais pas celui de notre équipage….j'eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur et qu'on me le remettait en place aussi soudainement….

Beckett ajouta alors :

d'autres volontaires ? je vous conseille de coopérer si vous ne voulez pas servir de pâture aux requins !

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, nous vîmes notre maître d'arme jeté par-dessus bord….

Je voulu lui sauter à la gorge, mais mon père me retint d'un regard.

j'ai pour mission de nettoyer la mer des Caraïbes de toutes les créatures nuisibles….et vous, Pirates, en faites partie !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

S'en suivirent des jours passés à fond de cale, alternés par d'interminables séances de torture, nous finissions par nous habituer à la douleur….mais déjà plusieurs de nos compagnons succombaient à leur blessures, d'épuisement ou sous la torture.

Un matin Beckett nous fit mener sur le pont et il réitéra sa sempiternelle question, mais aucun de nous de desserra les lèvres. Il avait déjà abattu 4 de nos compagnons de son mousquet quand il arriva à ma hauteur. La rage me sautait au ventre mais je pensais à ce moment là vivre mes derniers instants, mes nerfs étaient à vif et je sentait que je pouvais craquer à n'importe quel moment…..

ne dis rien fils ! lança soudain mon père

Je serrai les dents, les larmes coulaient malgré moi…j'avais vu les membres de l'équipage décimés un à un…je ne pouvais plus en supporter d'avantage….mais mon père me secoua à nouveau par ses paroles :

ne dis rien mon fils ! n'oublie pas le serment !

_Les larmes de Jack coulaient à présent, à mesure qu'il me racontait son récit il revivait de très douloureux instants, il tenta de se contenir mais je lui fit signe de ne pas essayer, que contenir sa peine ne ferait que l'aggraver….il laissa alors filer ses larmes sans les retenir…sa voix tremblait d'avantage mais il tint à continuer_ :

Alors, _reprit il_,…….il détourna son arme de moi….pour mettre mon père en joue…..et….. (Il finit par craquer tout en serrant les poings, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau)

…………..il a tiré !

J'ai hurlé, j'ai sauté sur Beckett mais ses hommes m'ont empoigné, ils étaient à deux doigts de me tuer quand le capitaine le leur interdit :

inutile messieurs…..ce jeune garnement est à bout de forces et de nerfs….il ne sera pas difficile d'obtenir l'information que nous voulons ! Arrangez vous pour qu'il parle rapidement mais gardez le en vie…il pourrait nous servir par la suite….

J'ignore ce qu'est devenu mon père, si il était vivant ou non…..je n'ai pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait de lui par la suite puisqu'ils m'ont immédiatement reconduit en cellule.

J'aimerai croire qu'il est en vie….mais…..

_Jack essuya ses yeux d'un revers_

Ce qui suit n'est pas plus gai que le reste….

Lorsqu'ils m'ont renfermé à fond de cale, je me suis juré de rester en vie et de tenir parole ! Je ne dirai rien quoi qu'il puisse arriver….

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté sur ce navire, combien de temps ils m'ont torturé ni même combien de coups de fouet ou poings j'ai pu recevoir….

J'ai bien failli craquer le jour ou Beckett a laissé sa marque sur moi…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-amenez le moi ! Ordonna t'il.

Je fus donc conduit sur le pont, les fers aux poignets, en piteux état il faut bien le dire mais bien décider à garder une fois encore le silence.

Beckett tenait à la main u tison ardent dont la forme révélait un « P » à son extrémité….. »P »….pour « pirate » évidemment….

On me fit mettre à genoux et deux hommes me retenaient fermement…..

Cette ordure s'avança et tira mon bras droit :

pour que tu n'oublies jamais la différence qui nous sépare…….Pirate !

sur ces mots il appliqua son tison sur ma chair…..je me retint de hurler, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable…..mais pour la première fois je ne pu tenir mon engagement…..je hurlais soudain sous la douleur, la brûlure se répandait jusque dans mon sang comme une traînée de poudre….le faisant bouillonner…..j'aurais voulu mourir !

Après quelques instants où ce salaud prit un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir….il retira le fer encore rouge et la marque de la honte fut ainsi sceller sur ma peau……la chair était à vif et suintait de sang de part et d'autre.

Je sentais mes forces me quitter mais dans un dernier effort je profitais d'un moment de relâche de la part de mes gardes et j'assenais mon poing dans la figure de Beckett !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, je fus immédiatement assommé par derrière par mes gardes.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais de nouveau à fond de cale….mon bras me faisait atrocement souffrir mais au moins j'avais la satisfaction de m'être un peu défoulé sur notre bourreau.

En fouillant la cellule que j'avais partagée avec l'équipage du Black Pearl, j'ai retrouvé le bandana de ce cher maître d'équipage….je le nouait alors autours de mon bras, improvisant ainsi un bandage de fortune, espérant que la douleur s'estomperait un peu.

Mon geste envers ce cher Beckett avait du le vexer…..c'est du moins ce que j'ai pensé quand les séances de tortures ont reprit….avec une intensité qui avait doublé……mais mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner….je ne tiendrais plus longtemps à ce rythme….il fallait que je trouve un moyen de fuir ! Peu importait la suite mais quitter ce navire était tout ce que je souhaitais !

Pour une énième fois Beckett me fis mener sur le pont…alors que mes gardes m'amenaient, je me suis débattu et ai réussi à leur échapper, je pris la direction qui s'offrait à moi : l'arrière du navire….mais je me rendis vite compte de mon erreur quand Beckett est apparu devant moi mousquet en main….il tira 2 coups sans attendre, et une violente douleur m'atteint en dessous de l'épaule. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, le choc des 2 coups me fit basculer par-dessus le bastingage….

Beckett espérait sûrement me garder en vie…raison pour laquelle il ne visa pas le cœur…je dois reconnaître que c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à fuir…..

Apres tout devient très vague.

J'ai lutté pour refaire surface, mon bras droit me faisait mal et maintenant l'épaule….par chance, j'ai pu m'accrocher à un bout de bois qui flottait par là….

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dérivé puisque je crois que j'ai très vite perdu connaissance….et…c'est ici que je me suis réveillé.

Mais j'ai tout perdu ! Mon père…l'équipage…le Black Pearl...mon honneur…..à quoi bon avoir survécu si c'est pour tout perdre !

- au contraire jeune Jack…..tu es un homme libre ! Ta liberté tu l'as gagnée, certes au prix de lourds sacrifices….tu as beaucoup perdu mais tu gagnes bien plus ! Une chance de tout recommencer…

tout ce que je veux c'est venger mon père et devenir un capitaine de navire aussi grand qu'il a pu l'être….je l'ai juré !

Et tant que je serai en vie….Beckett n'aura jamais la paix !

Sur ces mots il se laissa aller à ses pleurs.

tu trouveras un moyen d'honorer ta promesse Jack Sparrow …mais ce n'est certainement pas dans cet état que tu y parviendras ! Pense déjà à te reposer et à guérir vite ! on verra ce que l'on peut faire par la suite….

je suis désolé de me laisser aller ainsi, mon père ne serait certainement pas fier de son fils…

Jack…tu n'es qu'un humain et après ce que tu as vécu il est bien normal que tu craques…n'importe qui réagirait de la sorte !

Hmm…..

Ton père peut être fier de toi ! tu as tenu parole jusqu'au bout et tu peux te vanter d'avoir sauvé l'honneur du Black Pearl et de son équipage en étant celui qui a survécu !

Mais j'ai tout perdu ! _répéta t'il_

_Son désespoir faisait peine à voir mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer les choses même si il le disait…..je m'insurgeais alors :_

à toi de regagner ce que tu as perdu ! si le sort t'as laissé en vie c'est pour que tu accomplisses quelque chose dans le futur ! tu a commencé toi-même à tracer ce destin en t'échappant de « L'Invincible » !

Mais son abattement était si grand que je cessait de lui faire la morale…il était bien trop tôt pour lui parler de son destin….il devait d'abord accuser le choc et panser ses plaies….celles de son corps mais surtout celles de son cœur.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 _

_Quelques jours passèrent encore et la santé de Jack s'améliorait, les plaies de son épaule commençaient à doucement cicatriser….mais celles de son cœur restaient encore ouvertes._

_J'essayais de mon mieux de le réconforter mais se remettre de pareil choc demandait du temps. L'atmosphère était souvent lourde et il était difficile de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne le ramenait pas à ses sombres souvenirs._

_La plupart de temps nous échangions seulement des politesses et des regards._

_Quand il fut enfin en état de se lever, il me fit une demande :_

ou puis je trouver un navire…ou du moins un bateau…..

_Je ris alors :_

un navire ? Ici ? Si tu en trouve un tu me fais signe d'accord !

_Il parut légèrement vexé par ma réaction_

je vois….

En trouver un tu n'y arriveras pas…..mais ils y a tous les éléments dans ce marais et à fleur d'océan pour en construire un….je ne te promets pas une copie conforme du Pearl mais un bateau semblable à ceux utilisé par les habitants pour la pêche devrait te permettre d'atteindre un port sans encombre….mais comme je te le dis…il ne sortira pas de terre tout seul ! il te faudra le faire toi-même !

peu importe ! le travail ne me fait pas peur ! tout ce qui m'importe c'est retrouver ce Beckett au plus vite et lui faire payer !

oh là ! jeune homme, on ne s'embrase pas trop vite ! tu as une épaule qui pour l'instant ne supporte pas de gros efforts !

_Il se pencha vers moi l'air complice :_

promis Doc….je vais me ménager !

les gens d'ici t'aideront dans ta tache.

Merci beaucoup……

_L'espoir renaissait enfin dans ses yeux. Il avait trouvé le moyen de commencer sa quête et mit du cœur à l'ouvrage, aidé des autochtones, il ne leur fallu que quelques semaines pour terminer un bateau de taille respectable et facile à manœuvrer seul._

_Je voyais Jack changer de jour en jour…durant ses quelques semaines il avait grandi et sa carrure d'homme commençait à se façonner, il devenait de plus en plus confiant, et faisait à présent de son malheur une force qui l'aidait à aller de l'avant._

_Il avait enfoui son passé au fond de son cœur et depuis il ne l'en a jamais ressorti…._

_Il se sentait désormais prêt à affronter le destin qu'il s'était tracé._

_Enfin un matin…._

alors cette fois ci tu es prêt ! vraiment prêt !

je crois oui !

je crois que non au contraire

_Il haussa un sourcil septique_

bah oui j'ai le bateau qu'il me fallait maintenant bien je n'ai plus qu'à y aller !

ah oui ? et ……comment espères tu trouver ta route ? en la demandant à une baleine peut être ?

euh oui hem…c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de carte….ou de boussole !

pas besoin de carte avec ceci…..

_Je lui révélais alors le fameux compas_.

euh il a un problème votre compas…il….n'indique pas le nord me lança t'il en se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe

effectivement il n'indique pas le nord ….

et je suis supposé m'orienter avec un compas cassé ?

ce compas n'indique pas le nord mais le désir le plus cher à ton cœur !

vraiment ?

hm ! cet objet est à toi mais il me faut une monnaie d'échange…..

_Il se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :_

euhh Tia…..au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier….quand vous m'avez trouvé je n'avait rien avec moi…..seulement des blessures et rien d'autre…..

_Je me saisis alors de la chaîne qu'il portait autours du cou, elle détenait une bague surmontée d'un émeraude….à vrai dire je ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où elle provenait…_

aaaah nan… ah ça nan ! pas la bague ! tradition de famille……

_Il eut alors un sourire triste_

mon père me l'a remise le jour de mes 15 ans…mais pour le moment elle est trop grande pour que le a porte au doigt….

je ne parle pas de l'anneau….mais de la chaîne ! ces quelques semaines t'ont été profitables ! tu as grandis c'est indéniable ! je pense que cet anneau peut maintenant rejoindre la place qui lui est due….

_Il détacha la chaîne de son cou et récupéra l'anneau, le regardant avec nostalgie il le fit glisser à son doigt. Il me tendit alors la chaîne._

alors voici ma monnaie d'échange !

échange équitable ce compas est à toi, _lui dis je en lui remettant l'objet_,

Vous etes prêt à prendre la mer ……Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Fais bon usage de ce compas…et arrange toi pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise main !

promis !

_Il me lança un regard empli de reconnaissance et je le vis enfin sourire d'un sourire franc et sincère…._

euh…j aurai….un dernier service à vous demander….

lequel ?

bah voila….j'aimerai marquer mon nouveau départ par quelque chose ….quelque chose qui me rappellerait ce jour où j'ai enfin vaincu mes démons !

que penserais tu d'un tatouage ?

….pourquoi pas ! mais quoi….j'aimerais que ça évoque la liberté avant toute chose !

c'est tout trouvé !...ton nom est bien Sparrow non ?

oui et alors ?

alors Sparrow signifie le moineau nous somme d'accord ! qui peut être plus libre qu'un oiseau ? il n'a besoin de personne pour lui dire ou aller et quoi penser !

_Il me sourit à nouveau_

- Alors va pour le moineau….j'aime bien l'idée ! Je ne vous impose qu'une chose alors…c'est de le faire ici !

_Il me désigna sur son bras droit l'emplacement situé au dessus de la marque que lui avait laissée Beckett. Il ajouta_ :

ma façon à moi de faire un pied de nez à cette ordure et à sa maudite compagnie en attendant le jour où…..peu importe…

_je le fis alors s'allonger en lui demandant de rester immobile, et je commençait à tracer sur sa peau le tatouage que vous connaissez….le moineau face au soleil couchant, au dessus des flots_

_Le soleil couchant symbole de son passé révolu, l'oiseau symbole de sa liberté retrouvée, et l'océan son seul et unique amour_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

(Song chapter : sur les paroles de la chanson « Loin » de Michel Sardou)

Il était parti faire un tour sur la plage avoisinante, il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, faire un point sur la situation actuelle, sur son avenir…….perdu dans ses pensées il s'assit face à l'océan…..

_Loin_

_Aussi loin que tu sois_

_Et plus loin si je dois_

_J'irai vers ta lumière_

Père…….j'ignore si tu es encore en vie….mais….si il y a un infime espoir pour que cela soit possible……je jure de faire tout mon possible pour te retrouver !

_Loin_

_Aussi loin que je peux_

_Et plus loin si tu veux_

_Par delà les frontières_

Je serai digne de ce que tu m'as légué, je serai fidèle à tes enseignements….afin de devenir un pirate dont la légende fera le tour du monde !

_Je n'ai pas choisi_

_C'est ni le besoin ni l'envie_

_J'ai cette force au fond de moi_

_Qui me porte vers toi_

Je jure que je ferai payer à ce connard tout ce que nous avons subi, je vengerai l'honneur des Sparrow et celui de l'équipage du Black Pearl !

_Loin_

_Plus loin que l'au delà_

_Où l'horizon se noie_

_Dans le ciel et la terre_

Je n'aurai de cesse que lorsque ma vengeance sera accomplie ! Plus de 100 fois je lui ferai payer l'humiliation qu'il nous a infligée !

_Loin_

_A des miles et des miles_

_Où tout est immobile_

_J'offrirai mes prières_

Je rêve depuis ce jour de planter un sabre entre les deux yeux de celui qui m'a tout pris !

_Je n'ai pas choisi_

_C'est ni le besoin ni l'envie_

_J'ai cette force au fond de moi_

_Qui me porte vers toi_

Ou que tu puisses être Père, si tant est que tu sois en vie…..je jure de remuer ciel et terre….quelque chose en moi me dit que je ne dois pas croire à ta mort…..alors je poursuivrai cette quête sans relâche ! Je trouverai aussi un moyen de renflouer le Black Pearl !

_Loin_

_Au bout de l'espérance_

_Trouver la délivrance_

_Et du feu et du fer_

Même si ça doit me prendre des années….dus ai-je vendre mon âme au diable ! je trouverai ! je suis sur qu'en ce bas monde il existe un moyen d'exaucer mes prières ! je trouverai……j'y crois !

Cette ordure payera un jour et je tiendrai parole !

_Loin_

_Je suis né pour servir_

_Pour servir et mourir_

_Pour souffrir et me taire_

Il se leva face au soleil couchant, le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux….

je le jure !

_Loin_

_Loin jusqu'au pied du ciel_

_Aux ténèbres éternels_

_J'irai vers ta lumière_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

_C'est par une chaude matinée que le jeune Sparrow se décida à prendre la mer_

que comptes tu faire alors ?

retrouver Beckett et lui faire payer !

et après ?...tu auras son sang sur tes mains…..je ne crois pas que le tuer soit une solution malgré tout ce qu'il tait fait ! tu ne deviendrais rien de plus qu'un assassin…comme lui…….et c'est la corde que tu risque de rencontrer par la suite avant même d'avoir atteint l'age de 20 ans !

_Il baissa la tête ne sachant que répondre, après un moment d'hésitation il me répondit_ :

je…je crois que vous avez raison….ce n'est effectivement pas une solution et mon père n'aurait certainement pas voulu que son fils devienne un tueur sans foi ni loi….bien qu'un pirate s'en rapproche beaucoup…

tu es différent de ses pirates là Jack ! je le sais !

mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas l'idée de le retrouver et de lui pourrir la vie ! je deviendrais son pire cauchemar ! sa peste !

bien raisonné jeune homme !

_Il me regarda longuement les yeux pleins de reconnaissance puis il me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte :_

merci Tia me dit il, merci pour tou ! sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu….

un pirate mort

_Il me sourit franchement_

au fait _lui dis je_, tu oubliais ceci, _je lui tendis le bandana rouge qu'il portait au bras quand je l'ai trouvé._

_Il le pris entre ses mains et le regarda plein de nostalgie les yeux brillants, puis il le noua autour de sa tête_

comme ça tous ceux que j'aimais m'accompagneront désormais partout !

ils vivent dans ton cœur jeune Jack……….n'hésite pas à revenir en cas de problèmes

_Il acquiesça et embarqua à bord du bateau qu'il avait conçu de ses mains_

_Il lâcha les voiles et les laissa prendre le vent, un dernier signe de la main et je le vis s'éloigner à l'horizon_

_Jack n'avait plus rien de l'enfant que j'avais trouvé, si ce n'est son sourire qui reflétait encore l'innocence…._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Tous étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre…jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que Jack ait eu un passé aussi sombre

Will prit alors la parole :

- mais…qu'a-t-il fait par la suite ? Il a réussi à se venger ? Et le Pearl ?

Des milliers de questions brûlaient alors les lèvres de Will……Tia repris la parole en calmant le jeune Turner d'un doux regard :

_ce n'est que deux ans plus tard qu'il revient vers moi…._

_Il avait à présent 18 ans, il avait grandi et prit sa carrure d'homme,il arborait désormais une fine moustache et la barbe que vous lui connaissez_

_Ma curiosité fut aussi grande que la votre quand je le vit revenir et je brûlais de savoir ce qu'il était advenu durant ces deux années._

_Apres les familiarités je l'invitais à s'asseoir et à tout me raconter._

_C'est alors qu'il commença son récit :_

Apres vous avoir quittée, j'ai pris la direction de Tortuga, il me fallait récolter des informations à propos de Beckett. A peine débarqué je commençait la chasse à l'info….j'ai appris qu'il siégeait à Port royal, qu'il était évidemment dans les bonnes graves du roi depuis qu'il avait coulé le Pearl ! on parlait même de promotion à son égard……

Il était également question de son retour à la cour en Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée, il gèrerait les affaires de la Compagnie des Indes directement auprès du Roi…..

Il me fallait donc agir avant ce fameux retour !

Au prix de quelques baffes je réussi à me procurer un sabre d'abordage, bien des pirates furent surpris de me voir en vie….il était dur de porter sur ses épaules le poids d'être le fils d'un grand pirate….je devait donc faire d mon mieux pour coller à l'image de mon père……bref toujours est il que je fis voile vers Port Royal !

Toutefois, arrivé là bas la tache ne fut pas aisée ! Je dus m'armer de patience…..

En effet tout ne fut pas simple…..loin de là !

Beckett était barricadé dans un palais bien gardé…..

Il me fallait donc d'abord étudier ses vas et viens, ceux de la garde, les heures de relève…et me procurer un plan des lieux ou tout du oins obtenir des informations sur le lieu ou il se rendait le plus souvent….de genre….son bureau !

Je m'armais donc de patience et observait discrètement son manège jours après jours…

Je relevais les heures de remplacement de la garde, les heures de sorties de Beckett les heures où il rentrait…tout !

Pour son bureau je me rendis vite compte que son emplacement était juste sous mon nez et à portée de tous…….son bureau donnait directement sur la cour d'entrée du palais ! une grande fenêtre placée au milieu du bâtiment central…..le plan des lieux s'avéra donc inutile puisque l'accès était plus ou moins simple…..un peu d'escalade et le tour serait joué !

Maintenant fallait il encore que je me décide à passer à l'acte…………


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Il me tardait de me retrouver face à Beckett.

J'avais tout planifié, tout calculé, j'avais revu le scénario 500 fois dans ma tête, j'avais prévu mes réponses, ses questions …tout !

Mais au moment voulu tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu c'est bien connu !

J'avais relevé que tous les jours Beckett s'enfermait dans son bureau à 16h précisément….jusque là il n'avait manqué aucun rendez vous avec sa paperasserie…..il n'en ressortait que vers 18h.

De même que la garde était relevée à 16h30, j'aurai environ 15 à 20 minutes pour agir et régler mes comptes !

Le jour dit, je me rendais dans une ruelle voisine, relativement isolée et là, à l'abris des regards, j'escaladais le mur de l'enceinte et me hissais sur le chemin de ronde.

Profitant de l'inattention des gardes, je faufilais sous le balcon du bureau de Beckett….

J'avais pris soin avant de grimper de remplir ma poche d'une poignée de petits graviers…ils me serviraient pour attirer l'attention de Beckett …il fallait que je le prenne par surprise et le seul moyen que j'avais était de le forcer à ouvrir sa fenêtre et passer sur le balcon…

J'attendis en planque que la relève de 16h30 ne commence et je mis mon plan à exécution…je balançais alors un caillou à la fenêtre…..puis deux ….toujours rien….un troisième ?

Ah aaah Beckett daigna enfin s'approcher des fenêtres dérangé par le bruit……un quatrième caillou ?

Oui ! Cette fois ci il ouvrait curieux de savoir ou se trouvais la source du dérangement !

Je surgis alors en lui sautant à la gorge, le faisant basculer à l'intérieur de son bureau !

qui etes…..TOI ! dit il surpris de me revoir…..vivant !

je t'avais abattu ! tu aurais du mourir noyé !

eh bien non dis je, l'océan n'a pas voulait de moi ! il m'a offert cette chance de survivre !

Je dégainai alors mon sabre et le pointait sous sa gorge mais tout était à présent confus dans mon esprit ! Tout ce que j'avais prévu de dire se brouillait, je ne savais que dire ni que faire, je sentais mes larmes revenir, ma main tremblait au même titre que le sabre…..

Beckett eu un rictus dédaigneux

alors jeune pirate, me dit il, on se sent perdu ? il faut dire que Papa n'est pas là pour te guider sur la marche à suivre !

taisez vous ! hurlais je en le pointant d'avantage de mon arme

Mais Beckett continuait de sourire

tu es pitoyable mon garçon……

ASSEZ !

Beckett dégaina à son tour son épée et l'affrontement commença, il était clair qu'il était bien mieux entraîné que moi, mais la rage que j'éprouvais me donnait le courage de continuer à me battre ! je ne devais pas échouer ! Pas là ! Pas si près du but ! Pas après ce que j'avais subit !

Mais Beckett avait une sale habitude qui allait lui coûter cher….j'avais juré à Tia que je ne le tuerai pas mais j'allais lui laisser le souvenir de mon passage à jamais !

Ce cher imbécile gardait toujours des tisons ardents dans l'âtre de sa cheminée….

Les accusations contre les pirates, sorcières et autres voleurs allant bon train en ce temps, il était souvent sollicité à dissuader ces gens de poursuivre leurs basses besognes….

Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit…la tentation de la vengeance étant trop forte il fallait que je le fasse sans pour autant le tuer !

Je tentais alors de l'attirer à proximité du foyer…..profitant d'une parade qui me laissa une coupure sur la joue ; je le fis basculer dans son élan au sol en plaçant mon pied derrière ses genoux, je le plaquais vivement à terre et appuyais mon genou sur son épaule droite pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Je me saisis rapidement d'un tison, relevant la manche de Beckett de l'autre main puis je le pris par derrière le col, lui murmurant ses mots à l'oreille au bord des larmes….des larmes de rage…. :

pour que tu n'oublie plus jamais le nom de celui qui devient aujourd'hui ton pire ennemi….. « S » comme SPARROW !

J'appliquai alors le fer forgé du « S » habituellement réservé aux sorciers sur sa chair, je le sentis trembler et hurler de douleur sous moi…..

Mais au moment ou je retirai le tison il en profita pour m'éjecter, me jetant un regard haineux, il se saisit de son arme me poursuivant….

Je pris alors la direction de la fenêtre, il tenta de m'arrêter mais je pointais mon sabre sous sa gorge, tremblant je lui dis :

tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, je te le ferai payer plus de 10 fois, ce que tu as fais à mon père et à l'équipage du Pearl, plus de 1000 fois tu le payeras ! À partir de maintenant, ton pire cauchemar ici sur cette Terre…c'est MOI !

Je serai partout ou tu seras ! Et tant que je serai en vie tu ne connaîtras pas de répit !

Sur ses mots je sautais d'un bond sur le chemin de ronde, à la barbe de Beckett !

Celui-ci hurla à ses gardes de me stopper….la fuite ne fut pas simple mais je pris n malin plaisir à me jouer de ses balourds de gardes !

Jonglant entre eux je revient à l'endroit par ou j'étais entré, je leur lançais en partant non sans fierté :

messieurs, souvenez vous de ce jour comme celui ou vous avez failli capturer …….le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Je sautai alors de la muraille et disparu dans la petit ruelle bordant le palais….des lors…Beckett ne connu plus jamais aucun répit

Je me suis toujours arrangé pour me trouver sur son chemin…deviant ses marchandises, semant la panique parmi ses hommes….j'ai même réussi à leur faire couler l'un de leur propres navires !

_Je repris la parole à la fin de son récit, emplie de fierté de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu_ :

Jack, je suis fière de toi ! tu as tenu ta promesse !

- hm ! Je joue les filous et j'aime ça ! C'est jouissif de le voir s'arracher les cheveux des qu'un de ses plans échoue par ma faute !

Mais si je suis revenu ce n'est pas pour te faire un roman…je dois trouver Davy jones !

pourquoi Davy Jones ?

- j'ai entendu dire qu'il était facile de négocier n'importe quoi avec lui, bien entendu le prix à payer est lourd mais ça j'en fait mon affaire !

J'ai juré de renflouer le Black Pearl et je le ferai !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

- DAVY JONES !!!! _m'insurgeais je_, comment as-tu appris son existence !!?

- au cours d'un petit séjour……en cellule ! j'écoutais des prisonniers parler entre eux, ou plutôt délirer entre eux comme je le pensais….au début….

_Ils ont évoqué un navire, sortant de nulle part, dont la coque serait entièrement constituée de coraux et autres créatures des bas fonds….l'équipage en serait maudis…ni morts ni vivants, condamnés à errer au milieu des 7 mers._

_Son capitaine se nomme Davy Jones, et on raconte qu'il contrôlerait le Kraken, une créature mystique capable d'engloutir un navire en quelques instants et de le projeter par le fond en enfer !!!_

_J'en avais entendu des ragots et des histoires mais des comme celle là….JAMAIS !_

_Ça me dépassait de tels délires et pourtant ma curiosité pris le dessus et je continuais discrètement de les écouter_.

Davy Jones peut exaucer n'importe quel souhait, il possède d'immenses pouvoirs mais ceux qui ont pactisés avec lui n'en sont jamais revenus….

- comment invoque t'on ce Davy Jones ?? demandais je alors

- tu ne l'invoque pas petit….c'est lui qui te trouve et en général lorsqu'il te trouve…..tu n'as plus longtemps à vivre…..

- j'ai échappé à la mort une fois déjà…..elle ne me fait pas peur…pas plus que votre Davy machin…..

- ou tu es fou ou parfaitement innocent !! nul n'échappe au Kraken !!! ni à son maître !!!

- mais il s'attaque à certains navires en particulier ou non ?

- le hasard petit…..u le croisera dans un mauvais jour….mais on raconte qu'il peut répondre à l'appel de celui qui désire ardemment le rencontrer……mais à ma connaissance personne n'a cherché à le rencontrer…on le fuit plutôt !!!

- eh bien moi j'irai le trouver !! j'ai un truc à lui demander !!

- tu es fou petit….tu y perdras ton âme…

- mais j'ai fais une promesse que je dois honorer et rien ni personne pas même Davy Jones ne m'en empêchera !!

Tia repris :

- MAIS TU ES FOU !!! Ce prisonnier avait raison !!!! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de traiter avec lui !! Tu y perdras ton âme !! Avant même que tu aies pu honorer ton serment !! Il ne t'en laissera pas le temps !!!

- et alors ?

- mais tu ne comprends pas que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour profiter du Pearl !!!

- ça j'en fais mon affaire !!!!je n'ai peur de personne !! je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne l'oublie pas !! j'y arriverai !!!!

- j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…..

- fais moi confiance !! je m'en sortirai….et avec le Pearl !!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le retenir….sa décision était prise_

_Son pari était complètement fou mais je connaissais mon homme et j'arrivais à croire en lui, j'ignore pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il pouvait réussir._

_Sa détermination n'avait pas de limites et il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins._

- je reprend la mer Tia…..le compas m'indiquera sûrement ou se trouve Davy Jones…enfin à peu près….il viendra à moi !!! je souhaite plus que tout récupère le navire de mon père…..

-sois prudent Jack….

-oui oui me _dit il lascivement_

-je ne plaisante pas Jack !!!! Davy Jones est fourbe et le marché que tu concluras avec lui inclura sûrement ton âme !!!! que feras tu alors ??

-je m'en suis toujours sorti jusque là….y aura pas d'exception cette fois non plus !!! j'y arriverai !!

-Jack !!!! c'est de ton âme dont tu parles !!! Davy Jones te donneras peut être un sursis…..mais de courte durée…..un jour il viendra te reprendre ce qu'il t'as donné et tout s'arrêtera pour toi ce jour la !!!

-Ce jour là j'aurai la solution pour lui échapper et le forcer à me lâcher !!!

-Le kraken te rattrapera…

-Le kraken ?? la fameuse bête mythologique ??...je croyais que c'était une légende !!

-Ça ne l'est pas !! viendra le jour ou Davy Jones viendra réclamer son du et tu n'échappera pas à son monstre….

-Eh bien…disons que je serai le premier qui y parviendra !!

-Tu es bien sur de toi…..

_Mon acharnement ne servait à rien….sa décision était bel et bien prise et même moi je n'aurais pas pu le faire changer d'avis. La fougue de sa jeunesse, l'envie d'honorer son serment le poussait à des actes insensés mais rien ne l'aurai écarté du chemin qu'il s'était tracé…. c'est donc l'angoisse au cœur que je le laissait repartir._

_Son histoire il ne me la raconta que bien plus tard….une fois son pacte scellé !!_

_Toujours est il que voila ce qu'il me narra :_

j'ai ouvert le compas alors que je me trouvais en pleine mer, avec pour seul désir celui de trouver le Hollandais Volant.

L'aiguille vacilla à tribord, puis à bâbord pour finalement se stabiliser légèrement à tribord.

Je sus doc que j'approchais du but, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et une légère brise soufflait.

Je me levais alors au milieu de mon bateau, pris une grande inspiration avant de clamer ses mots bien forts. Je hurlais alors face à l'océan pensant à ce que je désirais le plus :

-DAVY JONES !!!! Maître du Hollandais Volant !!! Toi qui contrôles l'océan, entend moi et répond à mon appel !!!! Je n'ai qu'un seul désir, un seul !!!! Exauce moi !!!

Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je doutais de la véracité des parole de ce prisonnier…je commençais à le maudire quand il y eu soudain un bruit sourd, je fut secoué violemment et je pensais alors avoir heurté quelque chose…..non il y avait autre chose……quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant….

Le vent se leva alors, faisant frémir la surface de l'eau si calme jusqu'alors, celle-ci se troubla et l'atmosphère se fit lourde et inquiétante.

Je sentais alors les remous des vagues se produire sous la coque de mon bateau, ceux-ci furent bientôt suivis d'une houle bien plus violente…..elle semblait venir des profondeurs même de l'océan !!

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je crus que le kraken allait surgir et m'envoyer par le fond !!

Mon orgueil m'avait joué un bien mauvais et je réalisais alors l'ampleur du danger …..Mon embarcation ne ferait jamais le poids face à ce monstre !!!

Je voyais mes rêves s'envoler au fur et à mesure que la mer grossissait, les flots bouillonnaient autour de moi et cette situation ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avait décrite le prisonnier un soir….je me maudissais de ne pas avoir voulu le croire, si il savait comme il avait raison !!!

Je m'attendais à voir surgir le monstre d'un instant à l'autre et ma dernière heure arriver…..

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis un immense navire surgir des flots dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblables !!! la coque était comme on me l'avait dit, entièrement recouvertes de coraux et autres mollusques venus des bas fonds ce qui lui conférait une certaine aura…comme si le navire lui-même était doté de vie…..en perpétuelle mutation…

Il ressemblait lui-même à un énorme monstre venus des temps anciens……je fus parcouru d'un frisson ……le Hollandais Volant vous filait froid dans le dos !!! C'était une vision de l'enfer à peu de chose près !! Ce navire dégageait une odeur d mort…de désolation qui vous glaçait le sang et vous faisait comprendre que la fin de l'entretient se solderait par la mort !!

Je n'osais imaginer à quoi ressemblait le Kraken …..Le Hollandais Volant était déjà terrifiant à lui seul !!!

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises…..

Un homme s'approcha du bastingage, bientôt suivit des membres de son équipage.

Ceux-ci n'étaient pas humains ou tout du moins ne l'étaient plus vraiment…chacun d'entre eux semblait avoir fusionné avec une créature de l'ocean…j'en vis un qui arborait une tête de requin marteau, une autre avait une tête rappelant celle d'un oursin….et un autre….puis un autre……

Mais le premier homme retient mon attention, à son allure j'en conclu rapidement qu'il s'agissait du capitaine…..de Davy Jones lui-même……

Il se dégageait de cet homme une très grande noblesse, sa façon de se tenir, son allure générale lui conférait une certaine classe qui forçait naturellement le respect…..mais cette prestance cachait un malaise…

Pourvu quant à lui d'une tête de poulpe dont les tentacules faisaient office de longue barbe animée de vie, il possédait un regard qui m'intrigua ……celui-ci, d'un bleu intense, dévoilait une certaine tristesse.

Il jeta vers moi un regard dédaigneux puis m'adressa enfin la parole :

-c'est dont toi l'avorton qui a appel à moi de la sorte ??!!!!

-c'est bien moi !!

Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds puis lança dans un rire :

-sais tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses et ce qui risque de t'en coûter ???

Je répondais avec tout l'aplomb dont j'étais capable, mais mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine et le sang battait mes tempes au point de me rendre sourd

-oui !!!! je le sais !!!! écoute ma requête !!!

-pourquoi t'écouterais je microbe ?? et qu'as-tu à me proposer en échange de mes services ??

-rien !!! seulement mon âme……

Il me regarda encore plu attentivement…comme si il essayait de sonder mon cœur et mon âme ….

-Et qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à lancer cet appel ? tu dois être bien fou….

- si vouloir honorer une promesse faite à un être cher relève de la folie alors oui je suis fou !!!

Je retenais mon souffle, priant qu'il daigne m'exaucer, sachant pourtant qu'elle me coûterait mon âme sans nul doute.

Davy Jones m'observa encore longuement, lisait il les tréfonds de mon âme cherchant à détecter quelque chose ?? L'assurance d'une demande sincère ?

Puis il rompit enfin le silence :

-et bien soit !! tu ne dois pas être sans ignorer qu'il t'en coûtera ton âme hmm ?

Je lui répondis après une grande inspiration emplie d'un certain soulagement :

-je le sais !! mon choix est fait depuis longtemps….j'accepte !!!

-bien !!! quelle est donc cette requête ?

-je veux récupérer le navire de mon père……le Black Pearl !!!

-le Black Pearl ??...ton pere??? Tu serais donc le fils de ce pirate...celui que je n'ai jamais réussi à offrir au Kraken……Jim Sparrow !!!! quel est ton nom jeune fils de Sparrow ?

-Jack !!! Capitaine Jack Sparrow !!!!

-Tu es bien présomptueux de te présenter sous le titre de capitaine alors que tu ne possèdes que cette vulgaire coquille de noix !!!

-Cette coquille de noix comme vous dites, je l'ai bâtie de mes mains !! cessez vos remarques et accédez à ma demande !!!

-Oh la jeune homme ! tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que se soit !! je réponds à ta demande tu devrais t'en estimer heureux !!! les conditions dans lesquelles je le fais ne regardent que moi !!!! je pourrais t'envoyer par le fond sur le champ toi et ta coquille de noix !!!!

Le ton menaçant sur lequel il me lança ses paroles me glaça d'effroi et je restais alors silencieux.

Davy Jones disparu soudain de mon champs de vision, un clignement es yeux et il était arrivé sur mon bateau par je ne sais quel miracle !!!

Il me tendit alors le tentacule qui lui servait de bras

-jeune Jack Sparrow j'accepte ta demande !!! scellons des lors le pacte qui me garanti ton âme !!!! 13 ans !!!!!! pas une année de plus !!!! tu as 13 ans pour profiter de ce navire, après quoi……ton âme sera à moi !!! et garde toi bien d'essayer de me doubler…..

Je pensais alors :

-13 ans c'est bien plus qu'il ne me faut pour trouver un moyen de le contre et de rompre ce pacte !

Sur ses paroles internes je tendis la main et scellais ainsi le pacte qui me rattachait à Davy Jones !!

Ma main fut parcourue d'une sensation de froid intense qui disparu très vite mais me laissa un desegreable souvenir et un pressentiment qui ne me plaisait guère….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

- voila l'objet de ta requête jeune Sparrow !!!

Davy Jones leva les bras en direction de l'océan et murmura des paroles que je n'entendis pas.

Sous mes yeux je vis alors ressurgir le Black Pearl !!

Je restais muet sous l'émotion….

C'est le cœur battant et les larmes aux yeux que je dirigeais mon bateau vers le navire de mon père.

- SPARROW !!! 13 années !!! n'oublie pas…….

- je serai là dans 13 ans !! n'aies crainte !! et…..

Les mots se nouaient dans ma gorge….

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà le Hollandais Volant disparaissait sous les flots en direction des abysses

Quelques instants plus tard, j'accostais le Black Pearl, je saisis le cordage qui menait au pont et je fus en quelques instants à bord. Je reprenais peu à peu mes marques, j'arpentais le pont, caressant du bout des doigts le bastingage respirant l'odeur des planches, des voiles, de tout ce qui avait bercé mon enfance….

Je me rendais alors à la cabine de mon père….là je retrouvai tout dans l'état dans lequel nous l'avions laissé….les cartes jonchaient le bureau ainsi que les instruments de navigation….la dernière destination du Pearl etait même tracée sur l'une d'elles….

C'est comme si je l'avais quitté la veille, comme si le temps s'etait figé sur ce navire….pourtant il y avait déjà 2 ans qu'il avait été coulé par Beckett et sa flotte….

Je revoyais encore ce terrible moment….celui ou j'avais vu mon père verser des larmes sur son cher Black Pearl envoyé par le fond sous ses yeux !!!

Je maudissais d'autant plus ce Cutler Beckett…..je ne pu m'empêcher de repensé à tout ce qui m'étais arrivé par la suite……me disant que dans mon malheur j'avais eu de la chance de m'en sortir en vie !!

Mais je repensais à ceux que j'avais laissé derrière moi…..à mon impuissance face à cet homme….cet assassin qui m'avait tout pris……je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je laissais filer mes pleurs me maudissant de n'avoir rien pu faire ce jour là……

mon enfance me sautait à la gorge , les souvenirs des jours heureux ressurgirent par la suite, sans que je ne fasse rien pour les refouler…..je les laissais alors m'envahir, j'en fis alors une force qui m'aida à avancer sur le chemin que je m'étais tracé…..

Toutefois…..j'avais réussi !!! J'avais récupéré le Pearl !!!! il ne me restait plus qu'à me faire un nom pour finir d'honorer ma promesse….faire en sorte que le nom de Jack Sparrow hante les esprits et les mémoires en particulier celle de ce cher Becket !!! Il fallait également que je trouve un moyen d'échapper à Davy Jones …13 ans……13 longues années et pourtant si peu de temps….mais je trouverai !!! je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow !!!!

_C'est sur ces mots qu'il termina son récit….._

- La suite vous la connaissez !! Il s'est rendu à Tortuga pour recruter un équipage.

Il entendit parler du trésor de Cortez, et c'est lorsqu'il s'est lancé à sa recherche qu'il a été trahi après 2 ans par Barbossa…… après cet incident, il lui fallu 10 ans pour récupérer son précieux Pearl.

Voila donc l'histoire du passé de Jack Sparrow……

Will se leva, regarda l'assemblée avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth, puis il lança :

- Jack !!! Nous te retrouverons !!!! je te jure que nous te retrouverons pour que tu puisse honorer la promesse faite à ton passé !!!

FIN

Ps : la suite, il appartient au 3eme film de nous éclairer

Cette fic etait seulement un petit aparté ou j'ai exposé ma vision des choses concernant le passé de notre pirate préféré !! en espérant que cela vous aura plu !!!!


End file.
